1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water piping system.
2. Prior Art
City water is more or less sterilized in water disposal installations, but various bacteria tend to proliferate when water stands stagnant. This takes place whether in the summer period or in the wintertime. But especially at constantly high temperatures, like in the summer period, various bacteria proliferate vigorously or, sometimes proliferate even in a very short span of time. Such proliferation is often found in the vicinity of the ends of water hoses, and this is one of the leading causes of bacteria-induced gastroenteric disorder suffered by many people especially during the summer period. This is particularly true for places closer to or on the equator, where daytime temperatures are extremely high.
At low temperatures, especially in cold districts, water pipes often rupture or crack during the winter period. This is because the water standing stagnant in the water pipes is chilled and frozen.
In order to cope with this, it has been proposed and practiced to cover water pipes with heat-insulating materials such as foamed styrol, thereby making the freezing of the water therein less likely to occur.
However, this proposal incurs too much labor and expense and, besides, water often freezes even if the pipes are covered.
In view of the above problems, this invention seeks to provide a water piping system designed such that after a certain period of time has elapsed after the flow of water through a hose has stopped, the water is drawn out of the hose, thereby preventing proliferation of various bacteria in the water standing stagnant in the hose. Also when the temperature of the water drops to a predetermined level, the water is completely removed from the hose, thereby preventing the water pipe from rupturing or cracking in winter.